


Stop Touching Me!

by milkstax



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, High School, M/M, Touchy-Feely, teacher friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkstax/pseuds/milkstax
Summary: In which wen Junhui and Joshua hong are teachers that are too close for their own good - Junhui also loves visiting Josh's classroom.





	Stop Touching Me!

“Okay guys, everyone open your books to page 233.” Joshua began, sighing as the students groaned in agony over the thought of opening a book. He fidgeted with his papers until they were ready then began the lesson.   
Teaching English might’ve seemed easy since he grew up in an English speaking country, but honestly it was really troublesome. The pain of going through all of those college classes that were almost too similar to that of the countless ap classes he had taken in high school was, well, annoying. But he loved his job and that's the only thing that really mattered to him.  
The class ended with the ring of the bell and after a minute, was empty of everyone but himself and now his coworker Wen Junhui, a biology teacher, who stood at the door frame until granted permission inside the classroom. He had goggles resting on his coiffed blonde hair from the previous class and a dusty white lab coat that ran down to his knees.  
“You should be in your classroom preparing your lesson.” Joshua said, trying to help his friend not get in trouble.  
“Aw but I still have a few minutes and it’s just across the hall. Plus my students are used to this by now, I’m doing them a favor by letting them be on their phones for a couple extra minutes. Do you know how many notifications they can check in that amount of time?” He asked, shifting his body weight to his left hand on the desk and his right leg firmly planted on the wood flooring.  
Joshua stared blankly and Junhui, wondering why he was even friends with him outside of work. He always thought he could get away with doing everything last minute. He was a mega procrastinator, which in Joshua’s brain meant he was worse than a normal procrastinator. He felt like he was talking to a middle schooler that just happened to have the same occupation as him. Ew, middle schoolers. He had once taught a middle school class English when he was still in L.A., and it ended in ink all over his suit and the whiteboard behind him. Not fun.   
But Junhui was fun. Sometimes.  
“Get to class.” He said, sighing as he looked over his plans for the day, with his pink fringe dusting over his cat-like eyes.  
Junhui played with a few strands of the fringe, letting them sift through the spaces between his fingers. “Ugh. Fine, just this once.” He decided after a minute. And with that he was back in his own room, and not late. In fact he arrived to his class right when the bell rang, to his students’ surprise.  
\--------------------  
It was lunch, and all the teachers either went out to eat, stayed in their classrooms or gathered in the teacher’s lounge. The usual schedule for Joshua was to sit in his room eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while flipping through his computer for old files or random stress-relieving videos on youtube.   
“Hey.” He heard the familiar voice of his friend who walked over casually and shuffled a few of the paper’s on his desk and his computer so he could sit right in front of him. He took Joshua’s hands in his as if it was a normal thing to do like giving a high five. Everyone else in the school still wasn’t used to the touchiness of the two men, so if someone passed by either of their classrooms when there wasn’t a class they would either a) walk by quickly hoping to not see anything or b) watch secretly for a few minutes until they got bored. Most students opted for a.   
“How’d the lab go?” Joshua asked, letting go of one of Junhui’s hands to stroke his cheek, then his blonde locks.  
“Huh? Oh, yeah it went okay, I mean, other than that Seungkwan kid getting freaked out when I got the insects out.”  
“Oh geez. Don’t tell me he squished one of them.”   
Junhui grabbed the hand entangled in his hair and squeezed it lightly. “He most certainly did. Honestly it was the most entertaining thing I’ve seen all week.”  
“You know you really shouldn’t laugh at someone’s fears.”  
“Nah it’s okay, he’ll look back at this next year and think : ‘Haha I was a stupid freshman’.”  
“Great now you’re calling him stupid.”   
“I-” Junhui paused, seeing Joshua had no interest in whatever excuse he was about to make up. He let go of his hands and pulled out from his desk to throw away the plastic bag his sandwich had been in and then sat back down in his rolling chair.  
Junhui observed how he easily ignored him, not becoming annoyed but curious.  
“Do you wanna go out for dinner today, or my house like usual?”   
“Can’t. Gotta go to a bunch of meetings for my writing club after school. We’re having a tournament next week and I want the kids to practice as much as they can.”  
There was a glint of sadness in Junhui’s brown orbs, and he didn’t hold back trying to hide it.  
“We can go wherever you want on me Friday.” Junhui jumped down from the desk and hugged him at this, making it easier for himself by sitting on the other’s lap. Joshua just pet his head, hoping he would get off of him as he was crushing his smaller frame.  
There was a long ding for the end of lunch, (it was only 45 minutes)and so Junhui got off of Joshua and put his teacher mask back on, as if he even had one in the first place.  
“I might drop by after school to check on that club of yours.” He said, winking out the door.  
Joshua rolled his eyes and continued jotting down lesson plans from earlier. It was always lesson plans with him. He really cared that his students were learning as much as they could so that college would be a breeze for them, much as it had been for himself.  
\--------------------  
Just as he had promised before, Junhui swung around Joshua’s classroom after school and observed how diligent the members of his club were. They were writing at least three-fourths of a page every few minutes. It was crazy and he felt dizzy trying to follow the screen of one Lee Jihoon. The prompt had been song lyrics and the kid was snapping out words like there was no tomorrow. It was good too, really good, so good that if heard something like that on the radio he would have to turn it off and contemplate what he was doing with his life.  
Joshua stood up from his desk and made his way over to Junhui, wrapping an arm over his shoulder.   
“Isn’t he amazing?” He said, assuming Jihoon was way too focused in his writing to pay attention to their conversation.  
Junhui only nodded with an agape mouth, making Joshua chuckle lightly. He poked his cheek to get his attention back.   
“Are you gonna stay any longer orrrr-”  
“Sorry! I’m interrupting, I’ll leave. Bye Jisoo!” Junhui gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left the classroom waving goodbye. Joshua waved back and smiled, then started to walk towards his desk until Jihoon caught him.  
“I saw that. And heard everything you said.” He stated with a dull tone, looking up from his computer.  
“Oh.” Joshua was kind of embarrassed that his student had witnessed Junhui and himself being childish, and rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “Shouldn’t you be writing, Jihoon?”  
“Is this not enough?” He asked, pointing to his ten page filled document. “Plus I need to give my fingers a break.”  
“Alright, sit still for a few minutes then.” He walked around the rows of desks, checking to see how much everyone had written, helping them with grammar mistakes along the way.  
\--------------------  
Around nine pm the fifteen or so students gathered their things and got up to leave. All but Jihoon.   
Joshua approached him to halt him from writing anymore, and also wanting him to go home.   
“I just need to write another page and I’ll be done, I swear.”  
Joshua shook his head at this, and noticed how bloodshot Jihoon’s eyes had been. “Nope. Pack up right now and head home. You need rest for school tomorrow, okay?”  
“But Mr. Hong-”  
“No exceptions.” Jihoon almost protested again but to his dismay his teacher already started packing up his things for him, helped him stand up, and placed the backpack straps over his shoulders. He pushed him out the classroom door and bid him goodbye. Jihoon stood staring at Joshua for a few seconds in shock for forcing him to move like that, but he continued his way out of the school and to his house nonetheless.


End file.
